When starclan went crazy
by Shadowheartdragon
Summary: What will happen when cats have tvs, and way too many kits
1. Chapter 1

**I'm bored, sooooo IT'S RANDOM TIME! Also I will countinue to write my other story when I get the medicine cat, deputy, and mentors.**

**I don't own warrior, pok'emon,spongebob squarepants or the asfd movies on youtube.**

* * *

T.V. ads:

"I wanta watch pokemon!"yelled pok'eball

"No we shall watch spongebob, not pokemon"growled Herny the loner

*The cats start to attack each other, tv randomly turns on*

"Do you want to watch spongebob squarepants, but your friend says no lets watch pok'emon?" the salescat asks from the tv

"Yes" Henry the loner said

"Then watch Pok'ebob, pok'emon and spongebob squarepants in the same show! Here is spongeash kechempants the 10 year old that has been saying "I'm ready!" for the last 10 years of his is

Broick the rock type leader that's a starfish, so it makes not sense that the rock type pok'emon don't die because they're underwater, but who cares? And last but not least, Mistward the squid

that has water type pok'emon and is a gym leader. Her pok'emon are the only ones the haven't died yet. Watch this show and it will make your life better. NOW WATCH IT OR DIE, DIE I TELL YOU!"

Pok'eball and Henry the loner stared at the tv with they're mouth gaping open and they're eyes wide.

"Do you want to watch a movie" Henry the loner asked

"Yeah, sure why not? How bout the Avengers?" Pok'eball sugguested

"Aay, ok. I'll go make some popcorn" Henry the loner repliyed

* * *

**I'm going to make a story after I'm done with ad stuff, and please review if you think of an ad that you'd like posted.**


	2. MLP

**Still super bored, so it was either this or watching pok' 0gh9igij yeah**

**I do not own warrior or my little pony**

* * *

Cupcakes:  
Do you want cupcakes?

"Where did that vocie come from" asked Henry the loner, he look at Pok'eball, who was sleeping and snoring.

Grrr... Henry the loner thought, where did it come from?

Then get the cupcake maker 575w89! The noise echo around the empty cave Henery the loner called home

Now back to My little pony:friendship is magic. Hey need some help Piecorn?

"Noooooo...make it stop, make it stop"yowled Henry the made Pok'eball wake up.

Pok'eball lift his ears and listen and he heard it

He then exploded into a whole bunch of pokeballs

"No...take me will you Pok'eball, don't leave me here"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the cave next to him...**

Sleepface was woken up from her deep sleep.

Her eye twiched when she heard Herny the loner

"SHUT YOUR FUZZIN PIE HOLE, HERNY THE LONER, AND GO TO BED"

Her yelling could be heard within a 50 mile radius...

* * *

**Back at Henry the loner's place...**

He tried to go to sleep he really did.

But do you know how hard it is to go to bed when your're listening to a My little pony marathon?

Henry the loner rolled onto the tv's remote controll, the noise turned off

"I'm free...scared for life, but mainly free" he howled

* * *

**Yeah no more mlp for Henry the loner...at least for now...heheHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!Please review=3**


	3. Expolsions

Still super bored now...

Disclaimer:I don't own warriors or explosion

Random explosions:

Herny the loner was fliping threw channels when he found the show random explosens

Showcat:"Welcome back to random explosions.

"This is a trailer."

"Yeah, I see you Steve, yes I know you live there..."

"See that hill?"

*hill explodes*

"RANDOM EXPLOSIONS,"yelled the showcat

*Sleepface walks in*

"Hey, how did Pok'eball know this is my favorite show?"asked Sleepface

Henry the loner looked at Pok'eball who was intent on playing pok'emon

Then he looked at Sleepface, who had fallen asleep

Why does everybody crash at my place he asked himself

"Everybody out!" Henry the loner yelled

Almost everybody groaned(everybody being everycat in the world)got up and left...

...except for Pok'eball, who was very absorbed in his game, and Sleepface who was still sleeping.

Then for some random reason the world explodes and somecat yelled "RANDOM EXPLOSIONS"

Then Shadowdragon put everyhting into it's rightful place...


	4. Larry the cable guy

**Sorry I haven't been posting. Someone requested Larry the cable guy.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own larry the cable guy or warriors**.

* * *

"O my gosh, it's a floating pie!" screamed Crumbkit, spraying a wave of crumb on everyone, even though she had nothing in her mouth.

Silverface cooed to Crumbkit "That not a pie, thats Larry the cable guy, some guy from TV."

Crumbkit started to snifle"But,-bu"she brust into tears, Silverface then slaped her making her cry more.

Larry started to back away muttering"Smile and back away slowly..."

Larrythecableguykit ran forward screeching "NO! YOU SHALL STAY WITH ME FOREVERRRRR!" and grapled himself on Larry's leg.

This ended up starting a riot with everykit trying to hug Larry, the adults watching "Larry the cable guy" on TV, and the Its played pok'emon, or slept.

Shykit started crying for no reason, causing Basketballball, a 8-foot warrior, to throw Explodingkit at Larry the cable guy.

Explodingkit exploded on contact, spraying kits everywhere, and poofing up and again somewhere.

Cagekit then threw a cage at Larry and dragged him some where in the back room and locked the door, which poofed out of nowhere.

Cagekit and Explodingkit started laughing crazily.


End file.
